The present application relates to a dispensing device for multi-component cartridges which are manually actuatable.
Such dispensing devices are, for example, known from EP 0 791 403 B1 or from EP 0 791 404 B1. The two-component cartridge described in EP 0 791 403 B1 has two storage containers which are formed there as cylinders having the same cross-sectional area. The inlet side cartridge end is formed as a flange connecting the two cylinders. A coding means is attached in the flange in order to correctly position the cylinders in the dispensing device. The dispensing device has a recess matching the flange in which the flange is stuck from above. In particular, when the filling mass is viscous and slow moving large dispensing forces act on the dispensing device on the upper open end of the mount for the flange of the dispensing end of the two-component cartridge.
For this reason a safety cap is provided in EP 0 791 404 B1 or in EP 0 543 776 B1 which presses the flange from above towards the housing of the dispensing apparatus. However, this measure has been found not be sufficient for viscous slow moving filling masses, since the safety cap can be damaged and can even be broken due to the large forces. In particular, for mixing ratios deviating from a 1:1 mixing ratio it is true that the multi-component cartridge can be unevenly loaded via the longitudinal side of the flange. This can lead to the formation of a tilting torque so that also in this case an uneven load distribution can result in the safety cap which leads to damage at a safety cap.
The post-published CH 703 427 A1 describes a dispenser for discharging at least one flowable component from a cartridge. The dispenser has a cartridge holder and an advancing element that can be moved in said holder along an advancing direction. A cartridge can be inserted axially into the cartridge holder against the advancing direction. A rotating element is attached to the cartridge holder in order to axially fix the cartridge. The cartridge can be inserted into the cartridge holder against the advancing direction in a first orientation, while the rotating element axially fixes the inserted cartridge in the second orientation. There is no rotation of the cartridge during the rotation of the rotating element from the first to the second orientation and so during the axial fixing of the cartridge.